Camping
by CoolRanchDoritos
Summary: Netherlands was forced into a stupid camping trip. - Parings; NethSpa, DenSu, USUK. Mostly just Netherlands x Spain. Somewhat DenSu and minor USUK -


It was a nice, calm and cool Friday night. It was some Dane's brilliant idea of taking a big group camping. Yeah. Brilliant. Being forced to go by his own sister and a way too happy Spanish man, Netherlands growled to himself as he packed for the trip. Spain sliped through the slightly cracked door and yelled at the other to hurry up. "Go away! I will be ready when I feel like being ready!" The Dutchman replied. "Oh~ But Ned, I'm going to bring tomatoes~" "When do you not?" Netherlands glared at the other, finally looking up from all the packing he had been doing. The sound of a car's horn was rising from outside. "Looks like Belgium is ready for us!" Spain said racing out the door. Netherlands let out a long sigh and grabbed his bag heading out the door. Walking out to the little black Volvo, he seen Spain had already called shotgun so he had no choice but to sit in the back. "Ready big brother~?" Belgium asked as he got in the car. "Yeah..yeah.." Netherlands replied and buckled up. "This is going to be so fun, I just know it!" Spain said with a grin. Belgium started off for the camp site.

Meanwhile at the camp site Denmark had set up his tent. He looked proud of himself, even though Sweden had to help him with the damn thing. Sweden walked up to the Dane and faintly asked if he could go get the firewood now. He mostly just wanted to be away before the rest of the countries got there. He didn't want to be the one to greet them. Denmark looked at the slightly taller, blond haired man."Mm...Sure. Don't take to long. And make sure ya get the nicest logs!" The slightly shorter man spoke. "Mhm." The Swede grunted and headed out into the woods. Denmark looked up at the moon. It was full that night. There was a nice breeze and the trees around them seem to look over them like Gods of night. He heard the sound of a car rolling down the dirt path and parked near his Jeep. The lights turned off and Spain jumped out of the passangers side. "We're here~!" He greeted. Belgium got out of the drivers side. She waved at the Dane and went to the trunk to grab the bags her and Spain had brought. Netherlands sat in the car for a moment. He really didn't want to get out of the car. Spending a whole weekend with Spain is bad enough, but knowing other couples are going to be there, made him feel..well, made him feel sad. Suddenly a big-wheeled Ford truck drove up next to the car, making it seem rather small.

"Bloody Hell America! You nearly ran over that car!" England said, carefully getting out of the truck, wearing too nice of clothes to be out camping. America jumped out, he on the other hand had a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, blue jeans and boots. "Oh, stop naggin' me dude! We didn't so that's all that counts!" The American said proudly. America and England took their bags from the back of America's truck and went over to the others. Netherlands finally got out of the car and slowly went over.

Sweden came back with a pile of wood held against his chest. He glared suddenly seeing as people were here already. The Swede dropped the wood near the Dane's feet and looked at him. Denmark blinked and looked down at the wood and then at the other. "Oh! Good job Sweden!" He kissed his cheek lightly and smiled. Sweden just looked at him not wanting to show any affection back, knowing others could be looking at them, even if he just wanted to kiss his cheek in return.

Spain seen Netherlands walking his way and ran over him and tackled him, catching him off guard. "Gah! S-Spain! Why-" Spain stared down at the other with a grin. Netherlands just glared up at him. "Get off." Spain shook his head. "No. Ned come into the tent with me." His voice sounded serious and beyond that, the Spanish man's tent had already been up. Netherlands didn't know what Spain could have wanted, but to avoid being embaraced he pushed Spain off of him and got up. Dusting himself off he noticed England and America staring right at him. Netherlands tried to pull a glare at them but he rather made a confused stare that some people would have found cute. Spain looked up at him. "Please amigo!" He got up and took Netherlands' bag, running towards the tent. "Hey!" The Dutchman said and followed after him. Spain tossed the bag inside and flopped down on a pile of blankets. Netherlands raced in there and tripped on the bag, falling ontop of Spain. Their lips just an inch away from eachother. Netherlands blinked and glared down at the other. Spain smiled and held Netherlands there. "Get..of me!" "No you~" "Grrr..Spain!" Spain smirked. "Not my fault you're ontop of me and nearly kissing me ~" "There is no way in Hell you are EVER going to get me to kiss you. You stupid little imature-" Netherlands was cut off by getting a kiss from the Spanish man under him. Netherlands' eyes widened and tried to pull away but the other held him there like glue. It wasn't until Belgium poked her head in that Spain let go of the woman's brother. Netherlands quickly sat up and coughed. "Ugh. Tha was the most hori- Belgium?! When did you get here?!" Belgium smiled cat-like at him. "Just a few seconds ago~ I came to check how you were doing~ But it seems like you're doing okay..." Netherlands tried to stop it, but a heavy blush spread upon his face. "No..It's not what it looks like! Spain-" "He tripped and fell on me when he came in here." Spain said. Netherlands blinked and looked back at Spain who had a serious look on his face. Belgium blinked. "Oh! Okay~ By the way.. Everyone's at the camp fire if you two want to join in!" She said and left. "Oh yes!" Spain said rushing pass the other male. Netherlands sat there thinking about what just happened. "Ugh." He groaned lowly and went out of the tent seeing a nice-sized fire blazing with all the others sitting around it. Sweden stared blankly at the fire as he had a Dane cuddling next to him while sharing a red blanket together. England sat with his arms crossed staring at the fire and trying to block out everything America was talking to him about. Belgium sat with an empty space next to her on her left side, Spain had took the right. Netherlands walked over and sat next to his younger sister. Belgium looked up at him and smiled, she sat in his lap an hugged his arm, looking at the fire. Netherlands blinked and said nothing. He looked at the fire. When he looked at everyone else he notice it got silent, for America and England shared a kiss. England just wanted the American to shut up. His idea worked. Denmark cuddled closer to the Swede and the taller man looked down at the other and kissed the top of his head. Netherlands glanced at Spain who was contently staring at the fire and then looked back at his own sister who had fallen asleep. By midnight England and America retired to their tent. Sweden put out the fire and picked up Denmark, who had fallen asleep, and the blanket and took him to their own tent. Spain was staring at where the fire had been. He doesn't even look like he had moved. Netherlands picked up his sleeping sister and took her to the trio's tent. He set her down on the blankets and and sat next to her. He took off his shirt and layed down, closing his eyes.

When he woke up in the morning he found Spain curled up in a ball next to him and Belgium under a blanket. Netherlands sat up and tried not to wake anyone up. He looked around for his shirt when he realized Spain was ontop of it. He sighed and silently got out of the tent. He seen Denmark in swim trunks and Sweden in shorts and a tight t-shirt. Denmark grabbed the Swede's hands and looked at him with a smile. "We haven't been to the lake in years. It's about time we meet up with it again." He said and leaned up to kiss the Swedish man, who kissed back. Netherlands sighed silently and walked over to the two, not wanting to break their moment. After two whole minutes Denmark and Sweden pulled from the kiss and looked at Netherlands. "Uh.. so what's going on for today..?" Netherlands asked, asuming that the day was planned. The Dane grinned. "Just go off and have fun really. Sve and I are going down to the lake, you and the rest are welcome to come when you're ready." He offered. Netherlands nodded. "Okay." And the Swede and the Dane walked down towards the lake. Netherlands started walking back to his tent when an already awake Spain bounced out and tackled the other man to the ground. "God damn it Spain! Why do you always got to do that!?" Netherlands yelled forgetting that other people were still sleeping. "Shush Nethy~ Good morning!" Netherlands growled and then sighed. "Listen. Denmark said we could go down to the lake. I'm going to take you and Belgium. Can you please...not be such a child...?" He asked. Spain jumped up. "Oh boy! The lake! The lake!" He ran inside the tent to wake up Belgium. Netherlands growled and sat up. "Selective hearing." He mumbled to himself and went in the tent to look in his bag. He was pretty sure he brought shorts of some kind. Spain had found a pair of swimming trunks he had packed and started to change quickly. Belgium still slept. Netherlands found a pair of shorts and hesitated before starting to change. Spain inched towards him and puts his hand on the other's stomach. "Hungry, amigo? I have tomatoes~" Netherlands looked at Spain. "No thanks." He said and swatted his hand away. By the time he had finished changing his sister had woke up. "Good morning." He said to her. "Hi Neth~ ..Are you two going somewhere.?" "The lake. Do you want to come with us?" He asked. Spain walked out of the tent and waited for them. "Hm...Sure! Can you help me find my bikini? I know I packed it..." Netherlands blinked. "Uh..sure." He started looking through one of his sisters bags. He shivered and the things he found in there. "Well this is bathroom stuff..." He said tossing the bag away quickly. "I found it!" Belgium said while looking through her other bag. She started getting undressed without any warning. Netherlands didn't noticed but then he looked up. "Wh-" Belgium was putting on her bikini. Netherlands shook his head and knowing his sister, she wasn't just going to where that. She took out a long white t-shirt and slipped it on. "Let's go big brother ~" She said and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and out of the tent. Spain smiled at seeing them. "Yay~! Now let's go!" He grabbed Netherlands' other arm and the three of them ran towards the lake.

Denmark was in the water looking up at Sweden who wouldn't go in. "Come on Sve~ The water isn't even cold!" "No. N't g'ing in th're." He sat on the edge just wanting to watch the other have fun really. Denmark pouted cutely and went underwater. He suddenly came up near the edge and grabbed Sweden, dragging him in. The Swede gasped. "I s'id n' !" Denmark laughed. "Oh come on Sverige, it's okay, I promise!" He kissed his cheek and smiled at him. The Swede blushed and looked away.

Spain let go of Netherlands and ran down the dock, screaming something and Spanish and grinning. He jummped in, splashing Denmark and Sweden. "Brother..help me in?" Belgium asked. "Fine." He took his sister's hand and walked down the dock. He let go and turned to her. "Okay s-" His legs were grabbed and he looked down seeing Spain who suddenly dragged him in. "Gah!" He fell backwards into the water and Spain laughed. Netherlands went under for a moment and the brought himself up, clawing the edge of the dock. "Damn it Spain!" Spain kept laughing and he looked at him. "Aha! Look at your hair!" Netherlands growled and took a deep breath. He looked up at his sister. "Okay just sit on the edge and I'll help you in." He tried to stay calm. Belgium done as told and Netherlands took her hand, helping her into the water. Once in the water she hugged him around his waist. "Thank you~" She said and kissed his cheek. Netherlands nodded in response and his sister swam away. He was suddenly pulled under by Spain and held there. The Spanish man looked at him as he tried to get back to the surface. Being held there for too long, Netherlands got really angry and kicked Spain away, going up for air. He gasped, meeting the cool air of near noon. He panted and just remained there. Spain came back up, needing air himself. He looked at the other who glared right at him. "Neth?" Netherlands did not respond he only crossed his arms and looked away, slowly his hair swooped down infront of his eyes. He shook his head to move it back, water splicking about. Spain stared at him. He blushed faintly, fining it atractive as Netherlands did that. He looked away.

Denmark hugged Sweden around the waist and pulled him even further out into the water. "See Sve, it's not that bad." Sweden looked at him. "I kn'w. Y'should h've let me c'me in on m'own..." He spoke silently. Denmark looked away, "Sorry..." Sweden put his arms around the Dane's neck. "No need t'be sorry." He said before giving him a kiss. Denmark kissed back and nearly melted in the Swede's arms.

Netherlands looked over and seen his sister swimming and having a good time. He dared not look at Spain. Spain glanced at Netherlands silently. _I really like him...but how do I show it? Is he even 'that way'? _Netherlands felt the look of the other but still didn't turn his head to look. He looked down at the water and seen his relection. He stared at how messed up, as he called it, his hair was. People told him his looked handsome with his hair down. But he always rejected the thought, saying he thought he looked childish. He swam over to the dock and got up on it and started walking back to the camp site. Spain saw this as his chance to tell the other what he felt. He got out of the water and onto the dock and followed Netherlands slowly and quietly. Netherlands didn't notice, he just got back to the site and seen America in his truck listening to his music way too loud, with England by the door telling him to shut it down. Netherlands stood outside the tent, dripping wet. Spain came up beside him. "Hey Neth." He said. Netherlands sighed deeply and looked at him. "What do you want now?" Spain frowned and went to put a hand on the other's shoulder but brought it back. "Listen, I really need to tell you something, Neth." "Oh. I wonder what it could be this time." Netherlands said sarcasticaly. Spain looked at the other man right in the eye. "Neth, seriously. I have to tell you something." Netherlands then became silent and wondered what Spain was going to say. Spain hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I...I like you. No. I more than just 'like' you. Netherlands, I love you..." He said the words and closed his eyes, shrinking back as if waiting to be hit. Netherlands stared at him. He was silent, not really knowing what to say. He didn't like him back, and he didn't know how to tell him without him being upset. Suddenly, Spain pulled Netherlands closer and placed a hand on his cheek looking up at him. Netherlands blinked and looked at him. Spain reached up and kissed him gently. He got no response from the other so he pulled away. Looking at the taller mans, soft lips and reached up and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Netherlands didn't give in, he only put his hands on the other's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. Spain pushed his tongue against Netherlands' teeth, asking for enterance, something he did not recive. He kept the kiss going though, pushing himself against the half-naked and wet man. Netherlands opened his mouth slightly just for air, but he suddenly felt a Spanish tongue enter his mouth, causing him to blush. Spain's tongue exlpored the Dutch mouth, flicking his tongue over the other's. Netherlands felt a small moan leave his throat. He froze. Spain smirked into the kiss slid his hand from Netherlands' cheek to the back of his head and moving his other hand to the other's back, holding him close. Netherlands tried to get away but he found himself moving forward rather than backwards. Spain deepened the kiss, feeling as though Netherlands was actually enjoying the kiss. Spain pulled back for a moment and stared at him. "Netherlands..." He smiled at him. "You're so sexy ~" He spoke for kissing him again. Netherlands felt the other's hand move down his back and slowly towards his butt, grabbing it firmly. Netherlands' eyes widened and he blushed. Spain wanted to hear him. He let go of the Dutchman's butt and and grabbed it again, with more firm grip this time. Netherlands gasped and Spain stole entrance to his mouth again.

England glanced over and seen the two, suddenly looking away, back to America. "Turn that noise off!"

Spain grabbed Netherlands' waist and pulled him back, going into the tent and just falling back on the pile of blankets with the taller man ontop of him. Netherlands tried to get off but Spain held him there, still in the kiss. Netherlands moved his head back, pulling away from the kiss, getting a stare from the man under him who forced his head back down, kissing him once more. Netherlands didn't enjoy this at all, he was going to seriously hurt Spain once he got the chance. He hoped that maybe his sister would come in, and stop this, or the crazy Danish man will call people out to get food. But no, he was forced into a make-out with another guy, whom he didn't even like as person let alone 'boyfriend'. He slowly brought his knee up to Spain's stomach, hoping it would make the other feel uncomfortable. That didn't work. Netherlands gathered all his strength and pulled away from Spain, rolling to the side. He took a big gasp of air and sat up a little. Spain smirked and sat up. "Playing hard to get, are you~?" "Wh-" Netherlands started but got tackled and pinned down by Spain. "Spain, get off of me! Now!" Netherlands yelled at him. Spain smiled at him and glided a hand down his chest. "Mm, Nethy~ Your body ~" He kissed Netherlands' neck and down to the center of his chest, only getting a growl in response. Spain put his face near the other's ear and whispered something a little 'dirty' to him. Netherlands blushed and looked around seeing a bag near his head, looks to be his sisters. He slowly reached for it, and going with Spain's little game for now. "Sounds hot.." He said, forcing a smirk. Spain smiled. "Si~" He then bit the other's neck. Netherlands winced and his hand met the bag. He grabbed it silently. "Mm Spain ~" He muttered, feeling Spain working on the bite, making it to his liking. Once he finished the bite mark he stared into the other's eyes. "Starting to enjoy this?" He asked. Netherlands blinked and nodded. "..Of course I am." All he could really do to make it seem like he wasn't lying was to lick Spain's cheek. Spain liked it, for he blushed. "Oh my! That's great Nethy~" He kissed him again and was surprised when he got a response. Netherlands kissed him deeply, to distract him. He let the other enter his mouth but he took charge after that. Seeing as Spain had his eyes closed and was intent on the kiss, Netherlands slowly and silent brought the bag over and up, it was heavy and hit Spain in the head with. Spain yelped and sat up. "What the?!" Netherlands quickly slipped away and sat at a corner in the tent. "But..Neth..." He crawled over to him. Netherlands glared at him, but it once again turned into a rather cute, confused stare. Spain forced his way to a sitting postion on the other's lap. He looked at him and leaned up to kiss his scar and then say, "Fuck me." Netherlands blushed deeply, his face flushing red. Spain grabs the waist of Netherlands' shorts and tugged at them. Netherlands shook his head and pushed Spain off his lap. "Spain.. I'm not 'that' whay." He looked away. Spain blinked and stared at him. "Oh..." He looked down. "But.. when you kissed me back, it felt like our lips were made for eachother. When I look at you, I see perfection. Everytime I see you smile...I think of the real you, the one you hide on the inside. The you I love. I love you, but I can see you don't like me that way.. You like women.. I get it.. It's okay.." He started shaking. Netherlands blinked and looked at him. He stared at him silently and noticed a few tears droping to the ground. He leaned over and kissed the Spanishman's cheek. Spain looked up at him. "Netherlands...?" Netherlands sat there silently. Spain stared at him, tears drying on his cheeks. Netherlands sighed, he was going against his own words, he placed a kiss on the other's lips. Spain blushed and kissed back. Maybe Netherlands secretly had a crush on the other. Something he didn't want to tell. He had been so busy with other things that he didn't care to notice. Kissing him made him realize. He suddenly put more passion into the kiss, moving closer. Spain let himself fall back, onto the blankets and Netherlands was moved to ontop of him. Netherlands broke the kiss for a moment and looked at Spain who had his eyes closed. He kissed him again and starting moving against him slowly. Spain blushed, kissing back of course. He felt Netherlands force his tongue into his mouth and move it around. Spain placed his hands on the other's chest, he moaned when he felt the bigger man grind against him, hearing a groan. Netherlands broke the kiss to get some air. He kept moving how he was and he blushed, feeling Spain feeling up and down his bare torso.


End file.
